Sapella
'''Sapella '''is a generous half-human and half-robot animatronic who is very polite to lots and lots of people she meets. Until 12 AM and past 6 AM, she's friendly and sweet. This doesn't change much when it's night time. Personality Sapella is very polite and friendly to everyone, and treats them as nice as possible, when the guard is on its night shift, she is still polite, but yet can kill it. She is highly active too. Backstory Sapella was once an ordinary town girl, who was kidnapped and taken by Foxy to Freddy's. She was then changed. In what way, you may ask? A few ways. They changed the right side of her body to be robotic, left the other half, and (slightly) changed the way she acts. Behaviour Sapella starts off at the Prize Courner, then she heads to the Show Stage, then the Main Hall, and goes to attack the player by going down the Main Hall. If she jumpscares the player, to do this, she headbutts the player into submission. 6 seconds in, before the game over screen, you will return to the game, but 1 hour ahead of what you were at before. Relationships Friends * Foxy: Foxy is Sapella's main idol for dare-devilish tactics. And every now and then, she'll be found smiling and blushing as if it's a big day. It's the exact excitement she needed. * Bonnie: Bonnie was her first friend on the job, and talked her through everything, even the nights. Bonnie always called her "Sapompom", which didn't please Sapella, but it's what Bonnie liked, so she went with it. * Mangle: Mangle is Sapella's first friend when she was first sent to hunt down the guard that was working on the day she was first activated. Mangle often teams up with Sapella, to make a duo of misfits. * Toy Bonnie: Toy Bonnie was protective of Sapella when Freddy tried to hit her. Sapella then learned to protect herself later, but whenever she couldn't, she'd rely on Toy Bonnie for help * Merle Chanter: Met in a some-what strange request for friendship, they've been doing well together. The only negative thing about her in Sapella's opinion, is how she approaches things to get it all started. * Lindsay: After a 'scrapped-and-make-toy' incident, Lindsay found and repaired her. Ever since, they've been hugely close. Neutral * The Puppet: The Puppet loves playing tricks on Sapella, but they never work out well, but for Sapella, that's what makes him a mix. He can sometimes be annoying, or hilarious to her. * Golden Freddy: Golden Freddy is... A mysterious animatronic indeed. But what does Sapella take on 'it'? "It's a golden bear, but that doesn't mean the best." She says. Darn straight. Just gold won't get you anywhere. But that's fine as it's all old. * Bungale: Bungale is her 2nd partner, other than Mangle. The two are not the best of friends, but make 2 separate plans of attack every night. * The old animatronics: While some think the originals are the best, Sapella doesn't know. Yes, she likes Bonnie and Foxy, but Chica and Freddy hate her. So, she just settles for a balanced scale. Enemies * Mr. Handy: Sapella generally thinks that Mr. Handy is one of the people involved in her creepy backstory, as he keeps saying, "They will know the joy of creation." And that's why it makes him Sapella's mortal rival to no end. * Freddy Fazbear: Freddy, always the star of the show when the kids arrived at the pizzeria. When Sapella's there, she gets a bit jealous, and joins in the fun with her blow-horn. Freddy does not like it though, but the kids enjoy every sound. * Chica: Chica and Sapella are rivals, due to both having the same type of personality in the day. Every time they meet, you're bound to see them tackling each other or snapping at each other about who does what and who's nicer. * Toy Freddy Fazbear: Toy Freddy, even though he's more friendly, does NOT take requests anymore. Unlike his old counterpart, Toy Freddy is a 'rude bot' according to Sapella. * Toy Chica: She's nice. Sapella may be nicer. Sapella is not scary. Toy Chica is a devilish scare. Yet, their never-ending rivalry never ends. * Spiney the spinosaur: A dinosaur calling a half-human half-animatronic 'terminator'? I bet you are thinking, what is Sapella's response? "We're all different, and if you don't like what I am and who I am, so be it! We're on the same side, after all, you thorn-a-tron!" Oh gosh. Sharp to even an ally. * Jesster: Jesster is Sapella's close-co-operating friend. But there are just so many things that puts her hated. It's just what she does which is, confusing. While some animatronics are immune to the Freddy Fazbear Head, it just doesn't make the cut. I guess it's all in jest. Quotes * "If you're callin' me a terminator sir, you'll be confused to know I'm also one of you!" -Sapella, arguing with Spiney. * "Excuse my rudeness, but that right there is an absolute bastard!" -Sapella after being scratched by The Puppet. Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work in progress